


A Hole with a View

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Lone Digger [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Felix Being a Dick, Glory Hole, Internal Monologue, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Stranger Sex, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Just some more smut because I can't be stopped.





	A Hole with a View

**Author's Note:**

> Friendo literally asked for this.

\---

Following the assault at the construction site, Felix found himself itching for something… else to keep him occupied. Locus had headed over to Siris’ place to take care of something he stopped paying attention to halfway into Locus’ explanation. Despite favoring his wounded leg, Felix wanted to head out and  _ do something _ considering the last few weeks had him laid up in bed. It wasn’t exactly the fun type of laid up either. 

“Fuck it.” Felix checked his bank account, finding it woefully empty after a recent purchase for when he got his chance to drive again. The speed performance motorcycle would have him feeling like a maverick (god, that’s gay) while he sped through the street. He pulled on his jacket, checked the app on his phone to hail a cab, and headed over to one of his favorite haunts when he needed to get some money. 

_ Madame Kim’s House of Pleasure. _ The minutes spent in the back seat of some jackoff’s sedan passed all too slowly, leaving him even more antsy once he finally arrived. Having already paid for his trip, he shut the door quickly and grinned wide at the neon sign. To either side of the building he saw some of the rougher inhabitants of what the locals called Fuck Alley. To his left, a BDSM club blared house music as droves of leather and latex clad people headed in and out through the night. Felix had ventured in there once or twice, finding the entire situation uncomfortable; others eying him like they wanted him on his knees and mouth full of cock.  _ Maybe Locs will join me one day. It did have some hot blondes. _ On the right, windows of prostitutes teased those on the street, pressing themselves up to the glass to entice them inside. Felix had only been in there once. Once was enough. 

Felix was greeted at the door, waving to the hostess he had made out with in the back on more than one occasion. Having been a regular here, he knew the ins and outs of the rules. He headed to the back room, passing through the curtain. He wasn’t surprised to see another man bent over a table as he was pounded from behind, moaning wantonly. Felix smirked, shooting a look to the guy on the table while the faceless man finished up, quickly replaced by another. It wasn’t an uncommon sight and Felix knew they had paid in advance. 

Stepping behind one of the curtains, Felix kicked off his shoes and  stripped off his pants and jacket, draping them over the back of the chair in the three walled room. The open side being covered by a curtain gave him the opportunity to pull customers inside the booth if he wanted to or if the price was right. He slipped off his shirt, followed by his underwear, folding them carefully and placing them in the compartment set aside for workers in the wall. The current customer just wanted to blow some steam off, particularly down his throat, and he accepted the transaction.

Felix turned around to find a half-hard cock already poked through one of the holes in the wall, while the hole across from it stayed empty. He kneeled on the cushioned support on the floor of the booth and took the cock in his hand, stroking it a few times to hear a pleased grunt through the thin wall. The risk of disease was high, but the thrill pushed the churn of fear down as his tongue licked up the shaft in front of him. He went agonizingly slow, taking the rest into his mouth. The alternation of licking to sucking, working his mouth over the sensitive tip and back down so it pressed to the back of his throat earned him a groan of pleasure from the other side of the wall. 

“Knock it off.” The words were muffled through the thin wood as Felix let his canines graze against the shaft, hearing the low grunt and the knock on the wall. Felix rolled his eyes and refocused himself on the normal boring blowjob, allowing himself to zone out.  _ This is always so much better when I have Locus here. Let’s be real, this is just better with Locus.  _ Felix would have waited for him to come home, but last time he needed more than a little bit of attention. Locus had found him tied to their bed, unable to move and whimpering. Felix had started to fuck himself on a vibrator during the self-bondage, wanting to surprise Locus when he got home. Problem was that Locus had ended up home later than anticipated and Felix had ended up on the edge of his third orgasm. With the vibrator on a special charge, it wouldn’t have run out of juice for the next several hours. Felix had refused to talk about  _ why _ he had done it and thankfully , Locus hadn’t  bothered to ask after removing the vibrator, untying him, and finishing him off. He’d just gone to the shower to take care of himself at that point, the sight of Felix moaning and writhing on the bed having given him enough of an erection to need tending to right that moment and Felix was in no place to help. 

Felix was snapped out of his reverie when the warm, salty liquid filled his mouth. The small screen in front of him showed that 100 credits had been deposited into his account. He had tuned out much of blowjob and was none too surprised at there being a second cock behind him, a hand knocking for a moment as he shifted around. He swallowed what he could and let the rest dribble out, knowing most of the patrons of Madame Kim’s enjoyed a messy glory hole slut. They only ever knew what the sluts looked like if they kicked over the extra 400 credits for a go with Felix’s ass, getting their invitation to one of the private rooms at the back of the sex den. The opportunity came rarely, but when opportunity knocks, make an extra 400 credits. 

Felix raised an eyebrow when the guy on the other side added an additional 200 credits for sex, but didn’t specify anything other than that. Rarely, someone would want to fuck him through the glory hole and everytime his cock twitched as hard as it did when he read the screen. Something about the anonymity made his heart race. Fuck Syphilis, he was getting laid.

The cock in his hand gave him an air of familiarity that he was certain this was a repeat customer. Knowing what he had paid for, swallowing down his cock the moment he could was top priority. Felix knew money could be a motivating factor for him, but this was something he loved almost as much as the cold steel in his hand on a bounty or the silky caress of Loc--- Felix pulled the cock out of his mouth, shaking his head as to almost dislodge the thought of his partner from his mind while he blew this stranger.  _ Talk about awkward. _ Locus knew that he went out like this, on his knees for anyone who would hand over the money and the thought thrilled him. He was always met with a dismissive grunt and Locus usually went to Siris’ on those days, needing to occupy his time while he waited for Felix to get home. The conversation had come up once as to why Felix did it when they had plenty of money and Locus’ underlying pangs of jealousy hadn’t  been stifled by the conversation. 

Felix swallowed around the cock in his mouth, delighting in the throaty moan he got on the other side. Locus hadn’t bothered to bring up the conversation when Felix stated that he enjoyed the thrill. It wasn’t about the relationship he had with his partner, how they were…  _ friends _ . 

Felix gagged at the word, feeling the man on the other side push the length of his cock deeper into the hole.  _ So he liked that. _ Felix repeated the gag, this time controlling, allowing a breath before hand. With how quickly this man had gotten hard, he would be finished in no time based on the signals he was getting from the other side of the booth. 

Felix was brought back to his thoughts, as he casually sucked and lapped at the cock. Felix remembered the first night he had come home after being at Madame Kim’s, knowing full well that Locus knew exactly where he was and what he had been doing. Felix took one of his hands off the cock in front of him, and started to stroke his own at the memory of how hard Locus had fucked him that night. Locus had marked him over the bite marks Felix came home with, hand around his throat immediately following his teeth as he fucked him breathless. From that point on, Felix came home because the sex that followed always brought him close to forgetting his own name and he couldn’t give it up. 

Felix smirked when his customer’s orgasm came, swallowing it down. A smug satisfaction rushed over him each time he got one of them off, even if it was what they paid him to do. The orgasm pulled him away from his thoughts and he was confused for a moment when his customer pulled away.  _ He paid for more. Why is he leaving?  _ His question was partially answered when the cock returned, glistening with lube, presumably from the shelf outside. Felix snorted for a moment, spitting on his hand and reaching back to finger himself enough. He wanted to feel this one considering what Locus would have in store for him later. His customer was almost as big as Locus so he knew he could take him, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to feel every inch of the stretch. 

Felix pushed himself back against the hard cock once he turned and pulled his fingers out of himself, having used just two in preparation. The lube has dried just a little and the saliva did little to help the blunt end that pushed him open, making his eyes flutter like the first cock he took years ago. The euphoria that spread through him from the shudder of pain rippling through his skin almost made him cum right there, though him getting off was less important than satisfying his customer. Felix reached back, grabbing the bars to the sides of the glory hole, pulling himself back harder against the thrusts that picked up in the last few moments. The drag of the discomfort from the shaft spreading him quicker than his body wanted to be despite his brain’s need for the thrill of anonymous sex.

Felix grunted back in response to his customer’s thrusts, finding himself having an easier time the more he had time to adjust. He knew better than to say anything when he was in the hole, having almost revealed himself one of the times to someone he had met in passing through the bounty board. Felix had fucked him too, shouting at him for more, harder. He had almost opened the door to the glory hole to let the man outside fuck him against the walls inside the box, but stopped himself when he realized who it was. He went by Shikari, and Felix didn’t want to reveal that it was him taking that thick cock or out a business partner without needing to. This was information he could save for later when he needed a bounty. Felix squeezed his eyes shut, reaching between his legs to stroke his cock, realizing there was already a puddle of cum below him.  _ Seems I’ve been enjoying this more than a little bit. _

The thrusts continued and Felix held onto the handles. He kept his ass flush against the oblong hole, desperate for the strong hands to circle his neck and squeeze, followed by the empty threat that it would be the last time he went out like that. Locus’ voice always sent an additional shiver down his spine, and with the hand on his throat and his cock still fully seated inside him, Felix couldn’t do more than mindlessly agree. It would ensure that level of sex happened again. The memory made him cum a second time after he had just finished, leaving a smaller splash of semen on the floor without even having to touch himself. 

The warmth that spread through him as his customer finished nearly made him collapse, knowing he was finished for the moment. The sickening splat of the customer’s cum slipping out of him made him wince, but that was half the reason he came here. Madame Kim vetted her johns, ensuring that they wouldn’t mess up her employees too much while being handled.. Felix allowed himself a moment to rest, reaching back to finger himself with the slick as most of the cum coated his thighs. 

The beep of a new transaction coming through surprised him, as most usually waited a few minutes before going in after one customer had just finished. Felix knew he wasn’t the only whore working tonight but when he saw on the small screen that it was the guy who had just fucked him, he raised an eyebrow.  _ He wants more? _

_ You. Me. Back room. _ Felix blinked at the note attached to the additional 500 credits, not about to balk a paying customer, even one who had just fucked him. Felix debated for a moment if he was going to clean up and get dressed before heading back, then realized he was being stupid. He grabbed the towel kept at the bottom of the booth and wiped off his face, cleaning up his chest after. He threw it on the floor in the middle of the puddle he left, turning the knob. 

Felix blinked as he stepped out of the booth. He had to be hallucinating. Lila had slipped something into his water before he came to the back because there was no way that Locus was standing in front of him, just as bewildered as he was with his dick still hanging out of his pants. He took a step back and looked to either side, as is surprised that Felix being on the other side was actually a surprise. 

“F-Felix?” 

Everything seemed too familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it (partly because his mouth had been far more busy than his hands the whole time.)  _ Now isn’t the time for jokes. _

“How long have you been coming here?” The shock had worn off enough for the two of them to ask the question at the same time. 

“You knew I came here.” The accusation hung in the air and Felix stared down his partner. “So how long have you been coming here in hopes of getting me?” 

“Not long. I wasn’t coming here for you.”

“Yeah, then what were you coming here for? Not like I ever tell you no anytime at home.” Felix ignored the onlookers they had gathered since starting their exchange, anger starting to well up now. “Why in the hell would you come somewhere where you  _ knew _ I was at when I know you fucking hate it because you can’t bother to tell me  _ anything _ when it comes to what’s going on in that fucked up head of yours? Am I supposed to guess? Pay off your therapist? What am I supposed to do?” Felix surprised himself by getting far more personal with his questioning than he intended. He disappeared for a moment, grabbing his clothes from inside the booth cashing out his account for the night. “You know what, fuck it. You want to follow me around? Then you can follow me to the shitter fuck hole I like to frequent when I’m fee--- HEY!” Felix’s outcry had disturbed the others watching for just a moment, kicking his legs out from under him as Locus had picked him up and thrown him over his shoulder. Felix wondered briefly if Locus had bothered to tuck his dick away. He wondered if Locus was going to carry him out of there. Though he didn’t have to wonder long. 

Felix winced as he banged his still healing leg against the bucket seat in the front of their recently acquired SUV, crossing his arms and looking out the window away from Locus. Felix found that Locus had, in fact, not tucked his dick away and bit back the snicker as he did so before climbing into the driver’s side of the vehicle. 

“What?” Locus shut the door pointedly, turning the ignition and backing away from the seedy part of town. 

“Just you. You do realize you paid me for something you can get at home, right?”

“I’m aware.” Locus kept his eyes forward, focusing on driving. Felix clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

“You never answered me. What do you come here for? Is it in hopes of fucking me? You know you can fuck me anytime you want and you usually do. So why pay eight hundred fucking credits for it?” The reiteration hung in the air and Locus looked over at him for just a moment, quickly breaking eye contact. “Well?”

“Shut up.” Locus reached across the console, pulling Felix in for a rough kiss. He bit along his lip, sucking it into his mouth as Felix pushed him away. Felix felt himself sink into it, slipping into the familiarity of those lips that had pulled him---- stop it. Don’t do the feelings thing now, you gay asshole.

“That doesn’t give me a fucking answer!”

Felix sat there, waiting for Locus to say something during the ride home that seemed to last far longer than normal. He suspected Locus of taking an alternate route home that took the two of them all over town. He briefly considered crawling to the back seat to dress himself, instead initiating the power move of doing nothing until they got home. 

They pulled into the driveway and Felix sat there in the passenger seat. Locus had gotten out and gone inside already, having left him to think about how they got here. The concept of public nudity hadn’t phased him before and it wouldn’t phase him now, getting out of the SUV to stomp his way up the steps to their loft and stamp his foot in anger at the realization Locus had locked him out. 

“Let me the fuck in, you jealous fuck!” Felix threw his wad of clothing to the landing of their patio, turning around when he heard whispers behind him. “The fuck are you looking at! Fuck you! Go pay attention to the fact that your fucking wife has been cheating on you for months since I’m not what you should be focused on!” Felix raised his middle finger at their neighbor, returning to pounding on the door. 

Felix had slumped against the door, tumbling onto his back when Locus opened it after his tantrum had subsided. 

“Are you going to bother putting on clothes?” 

Felix flipped him off again, rolling over onto his hands and knees in a scramble to get inside since he was certain that the police had been called this time for the noise disturbance. 

“Are you going to bother with continuing to be a jealous jackass?” Felix waited a beat and when Locus said nothing, he rolled his eyes. “Seems like that’s a firm fucking no. So no, I’m not putting on clothes. Fuck you. Fuck this. I’m fucking leaving.”

“You aren’t. Stay.”

“What? Fuck you, I’m going.” Felix pushed past him, struggling against the hand that had caught his wrist and pulled him close. Locus’ other hand worked its way around the back of Felix’s head as Locus pulled him into another rough kiss like before. 

“I can’t say why, but I need you just as much as you need me.”

“I don’t fucking need you.”

“You do. Let me show you.”

“How about fucking no and I go get my shit because I’m tired of your possessive ass being like this all the damn time. The sex may be great, but it isn’t worth you following me when --- you know what? Fuck it. You want to follow me? Fine, but I’m not living here any longer.”

Felix slammed the door to Locus’ bedroom behind him, grabbing the suitcase under the bed. Fuck Locus for thinking he could control him. He would show him who had control. He sorted through his dress shirts, throwing in the ones he wore most often. He wasn’t about to quit bounty hunting with him but he needed some space. Balling up his sock angrily and spiking them into the suitcase, Felix’s anger started to dissipate. Part of the fact that he *was* being unreasonable, but they were work associates. They had sex, but they had already decided it wouldn’t be more than that. He had decided. He wasn’t going to stop fucking who he wanted for anyone else. It didn’t matter how hot they were… Felix paused for a moment, hurling a shoe into the suitcase a moment later. He continued his tirade into the shower, turning the water on as hot as he could stand, and stepped in. He scrubbed the scent of cum from his skin, washing out the smell of cigarette smoke and smoothed his fingers where cigarette burns still marked his skin. The things he did for money. 

Felix’s anger fizzled further. He understood Locus’ annoyance. Anger. Concern. This put them both at risk if someone recognized him should they pay for the package deal. That didn’t mean he got to dictate who he slept with. He still gritted his teeth, scrubbing the water off himself after leaving the warmth of the shower. He reached back to turn off the water, taking the last of his anger out on the towel when he threw it into the laundry basket.  _ I’m being fucking stupid and I know it but I don’t want him to know he’s right. Fuck dammit.  _

Felix made his way out into the main part of the loft, heading down the stairs to where Locus sat on the couch, reading quietly. He pursed his lips and took the book out of his hands. Felix ignored his protest, folding the corner of the page and holding his hand out to Locus. 

“What happened to you being angry?”

“I still am.” Felix tugged on his hand, leading him upstairs. He was practically mirroring how Locus brought him up the stairs weeks before, but now was not the time. “I just need to show you something.”

Felix heard the scoff from behind him, pulling the door closed after them and urging Locus to sit on the bed. 

“So I’m in the bedroom.” 

“Thank you Captain Obvious. You’re a fucking ass.” Felix paused, waiting for the smart comment that never came. “Look. I’ll admit that at first I was going to that fucking glory hole because the money is fucking good and because it’s fucking fun. After I came home and you were pissed and fucked me until I forgot my fucking name was great!” The low growl coming out of Locus throat made him rethink his words. “However, that doesn’t mean I do it because I’m bored with our sex or I want to be exclusive and I’m trying to make you jealous in a bad way? Well, only in the way that gets me laid. I know you wanted to show me what you meant earlier but I also want to show you?”

Locus stared at him, dropping his hand. 

“For fuck’s sake.” Felix pushed Locus back, crawling onto his lap and laying him back onto the bed. His mouth was on Locus’ in moments, kissing him with the same fervor he had been kissed with earlier that day. “Sam, when are you going to fucking get it?”

Sam shrugged, running his fingers up into the damp hair that clung to Isaac’s face in a few spots still. The bite marks that Sam had left on Isaac’s neck weeks ago had faded in the meantime, giving Isaac more space for a whole new set.  _ Another night though. _ Isaac nibbled at Sam’s lip before sliding off his lap, tugging off his pants. 

Isaac made quick work of prepping himself. Sam took a little more time, but between the kisses on his neck and the hand on his cock, Isaac was back on his lap. Positioning himself so he could easily slide down, Isaac kept his eyes fixed on Sam’s as he slid down on his cock. 

“Don’t be afraid I’m going to leave. We need each other.” He punctuated his sentence with a gasp, barely waiting from when he took the shaft completely before moving his hips. The dull ache from the fucking Sam had actually shelled out 800 credits for paled in comparison to seeing his face as he rode him. He normally didn’t bring in this much attachment to their coupling, but Sam’s reaction made him think this time it would be okay to let down the barriers. Sam didn’t know about the late nights where he would stay up after a mission, watching him. He didn’t know that they needed each other, not just that Sam needed him. Isaac hated admitting it. He felt weak when he voiced those words that he often attached to people he deemed weaker than himself. But seeing Sam under him, raising his hands to help guide his hips. 

“This is so fucking gay,” Isaac gasped out, biting back a cry as one of Sam’s hands went to stroke him. “I mean, I know we’re both guys and we’re fucking but we usually don’t add feel---”

“Shut up.” Sam sealed the words with a kiss, bringing Isaac down and rolling the two of them over while still inside him. No sooner had Isaac landed on his back that he noticed his knees hiked up over Sam’s elbows, with the somewhat fleshy part of his ass resting on Sam’s kneeled legs. With Sam arched over him, Isaac renewed his moaning as being fucked more deeply. He held onto Sam’s neck, letting himself go.

“Fuck.” Isaac dug his nails into Sam’s back, arching up against his thrusts. Sam had snaked an arm around his backside, pulling him up higher. His breath hitched again as that same hand left his lower back to close around his neck. It was a gentle pressure, enough to notice. Isaac’s cock twitched at the pressure, staring up at the dark eyes over him. 

“Do you trust me?” Sam’s voice was barely above a whisper, clouded with his own groans from thrusting into the body below him. 

Isaac nodded before he spoke, rasping out a quiet “yes” only to have Sam close his fingers against the arteries in his neck. Isaac swallowed, still able to breathe but after a minute, his vision started to haze and Sam let go. 

“Still?”

Isaac raked his nails back down Sam’s back, leaving a fresh set of lines down his back. 

“Still.”

This wasn’t about the sex. This wasn’t about Isaac going off to the glory hole and making a quick buck while Sam seemingly went to visit friends. This was about trust, the two of them wanting, no, needing to trust the other with everything. As the realization began to dawn on Sam’s face regarding the true nature of Isaac’s romps, he reached up and grabbed the knife he kept under his pillow. He pressed the blade against Sam’s neck, purposely drawing just enough blood to notice. 

“Do you trust me?” Isaac’s question mirrored Sam’s moments before. Sam slowly nodded, letting out a quiet “yes” as Isaac dragged the blade enough to cut deeper into his skin. Isaac leaned up to lick off the blood, smearing most of it with his tongue and licking his lips. 

“You’re odd,” Sam grunted out, gripping Isaac close enough to bruise his shoulders and ground deep into him. 

“You love it.” Isaac exposed his neck as a wave of pleasure overtook him, throwing his head back in a silent cry. His cock had been leaking enough precum to leave a puddle on his stomach, pooling in his bellybutton. Sam’s hips had a similar wetness to them from where he had been holding Isaac close. 

“Love isn’t the word I’d use.” Sam righted himself, pulling away from Isaac to take hold of his legs and push into him with hard, pointed thrusts. “You’re making a mess.”

Isaac didn’t have the cohearence to be able to respond this time, sliding enough out of Sam’s grasp to dig his heels into his lower back. Isaac squeaked when his maneuver didn’t last long, and Sam grabbed his ankles to practically fold him in half as he bent back down to be almost flush with him again. 

“Next time you go, are you coming home?” Sam’s rasp between groans set Isaac close to the edge, and the change in angle wasn’t helping either. 

“Yes,” Isaac breathed out, holding onto Sam’s shoulders in an attempt to take charge of the situation again.

“Do you want me to greet you like I have been?” Isaac barely got out a nod as he came between them, whimpering though Sam showed little signs of stopping just yet. 

“It’s just for fun?” Sam asked and Isaac nodded limply, moving along with Sam’s thrusts for the next minute. The uneasiness in which his question was asked was lost on Isaac’s orgasm riddled brain, letting it hang in the air. Satisfied with the answer, Sam took the moment to finish himself, filling Isaac up again for the night. Isaac tried to push Sam away when he almost collapsed on top of him, covered in a fine sheen of sweat and cum. Isaac managed to untangle his legs from Sam’s shoulders, grunting happily at putting them in a more comfortable position. 

When Sam finally pulled out of him, Isaac was surprised at the several soft, lazy kisses that fell onto his neck. 

“Stop it.” He pushed his hand against the side of Sam’s face, ceasing the motion and laying next to him as the two of them caught their breath in the quiet darkness of the room.  _ Best fuck of my life here. _ Isaac cast his eyes over to the messy ponytail, reaching over to smooth it just enough to catch Sam’s attention. He smirked just a bit, opening his mouth to ruin the afterglow. 

“Was it worth 800 credits?”

Felix started to laugh the moment Locus got out of bed and slammed the door behind him.  _ It was to me. _


End file.
